Can't Escape Your Fate
by secretsofadarkangel
Summary: Sayori Wakaba clutched the letter tightly in her hands. "You thought you could run…You thought you could hide…" Yori thought she was safe. She was wrong. Dead wrong.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Comin' For Yah Babe

_Disclaimer: I don't own a car, I don't own a flying horse, and I don't own VK._

_**Sayori Wakaba clutched the letter tightly in her hands.**_

_**Hey, babe. I'm comin' for yah…**_**it read.**

**Her heart stopped, but only slightly. **_**How did he find me? When is he coming?**_

_**I can't wait to see yah babe…**_

**She knew who it was.**

_**You thought you could run…**_

"**No, no, no, no!" Yori whispered.**

_**You thought you could hide…**_

"**No, no, no, no!"**

_**Hahaha…I found you…**_

"**No……………"**

_**I'm comin' for yah babe…**_

"**Why can't he, why can't **_**they**_** leave me alone?"**

_**See yah soon…**_

**Yori crumpled the letter in her hands. She could just **_**picture**_** his voice in the words.**

"**NO!" Yori cried, throwing the letter to the ground.**

"**Yori-chan…is something wrong?" Yuuki asked as she walked into their dorm.**

"**Oh…it's nothing…" Yori said. She just couldn't tell her friend. She just can't let Yuuki get involved. She can't let anyone get involved.**

"**It's for the best. It's for her safety," Yori told herself.**

"**You're up late Yori-chan! Usually you're asleep when I come back from my duties."**

"**It's…it's just insomnia…that's all," Yori lied.**

"**Oh, okay!" Yuuki yawned.**

_**It's best you don't know Yuuki…it's best if nobody knows…**_

**The letter was the signal. **_**He's coming…**_** Yori thought. **_**I thought I could escape it all…**_

*******

**So…who's coming for Yori-chan? Why? What is it that Yori can't escape? All these secrets will be revealed………in a later chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own VK. At all. Ka-peesh?

**It was SUPPOSED to be an average week for Sayori Wakaba. That's right, SUPPOSED to be.**

"**So anything new, Yori-chan?" Yuuki asked Yori.**

_**I'm coming for yah babe…**_

"**Nope! Not really…"**

"**Oh. It's 'cause you seem really tense lately…"**

"**What? What are you talking about?" Yori said too eagerly.**

"**I mean…you're staying up late…getting edgy a lot…and you're not talking to me as often…"**

"**Oh! I'm so sorry Yuuki-chan! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything!" The last thing she wanted to happen is for someone to get hurt.**

"**Nah, nah…it's okay…I'm just worried for you, that's all." Yuuki's **_**worried**_** for Yori? **_**Hmph…it's the other way around Yuuki-chan…**_

"**Well, I'm off to perform my late-night prefect duties…see you!"**

"**Bye." **_**It's only fair that I'm not telling Yuuki about this…she never told me about vampires attending the Night Class…Of course, I was already aware of vampires' existence before I attended this school…but she doesn't know that…**_

*******

**The next evening…**

"**Yuuki, my lovely daughter!" Headmaster cried.**

"**Headmaster? What are you doing here? I'm trying to control this crowd!"**

"**Kyaah! Kyaah! Kyaah!" Day Class girls screamed.**

"**You are excused from your prefect duties today! Kiryuu…control these ladies will you? Anyways…we have a student transferring here and I need you to show him around!"**

"**Where are you going Yuuki-chan?" Yori asked as Yuuki was walking away.**

"**Oh, I just have to show a new student around…"**

**Yori's heart thumped.**

"**Oh…okay…I got to go!" Yori said, running towards the Sun Dorm.**

*******

**Nighttime…**

"**Please…it can't be **_**him.**_** Please God, please…" Yori cried out in a whisper. She was enveloped in fear. It was too soon. She was too young.**

**Yori flinched when Yuuki entered the room.**

"**Up again, Yori-chan?" Yuuki asked, yawning.**

"**Oh…it's nothing…" Yori lied.**

"**No, something is bothering you. You ran away from me this evening. What is it?" The look on Yuuki's face made Yori **_**want**_** to tell her. **_**Oh I wish I could explain to you everything…**_

"**I-I-I just c-c-can't tell you Yuuki. I'm sorry." Now that was the truth.**

"**Why not?"**

"**It's a secret."**

"**But it looks like you're suffering…" She was.**

"**Please Yuuki…just mentioning this makes it worse…" Also the truth.**

**Yuuki sighed. Why was her best friend keeping secrets from her? True…Yuuki was doing the same…but still. It's not like Yori's secret was more important than Yuuki's vampire one, right? Wrong. Dead wrong.**

*******

**Next evening…uh…again…**

**Yori stared as her fellow Day Class peers swooned over the vampires. **_**Hmph…they are such fools…**_** Yori thought.**

**Then a certain vampire drew her attention. He had dark chocolate, Zero-like hair, with his eyes an emerald green.**

"**No…" Yori whispered.**

_**It can't be…it can't be…**_

**He walked past her, giving her a devilish grin.**

"**Hey babe, I'm here…"**

*******

**Who is this mystery vampire? What does he have to do with Yori-chan? All this and more revealed in………a later chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Found You Babe

Disclaimer: I don't own VK. If, IF I did, I wouldn't need a FanFic to tell you this story…

"**What do you want?" Yori retorted.**

"**Just give me a chance to explain babe…" was her reply.**

"**What's there to explain?" she snapped.**

"**You've changed, babe."**

"**I haven't changed; you just didn't know the other side of me."**

"**I know you, babe."**

"**No you don't!"**

"**Oh, yes I do babe." His voice was steady and calm. Yori's was exactly the opposite.**

"**Stop it! Stop it!" Yori hollered.**

"**Is there a problem here Miss Wakaba?" Kaname Kuran of the Night Class asked.**

"**No. Not at all Kuran-sempai," Yori said. "I have to go…"**

**Before she left, Yori heard someone whisper in her ear, "See you later, babe."**

**Yori ran after hearing that. She ran like lightning.**

*******

**Nighttime…again…**

"**Yori, what was it with you and that new student?" Yuuki asked. Yori was still claimed to have "insomnia."**

"**N-nothing…really, I'm fine."**

"**No! Seriously what's going on?"**

"**I'm not going to tell you everything, but I'll only tell you this. I know him."**

_**Yori-chan knows a vampire? He better not reveal to her the academy's secret…**_

"**Oh. Well you tell me if he's bothering you. Okay?"**

"**Okay," Yori lied. **_**Yuuki will not**__ be involved in this mess. __**No one**__will be involved in this mess…_ That was Yori's promise to herself. Sooner or later, it would be broken.

_I need some alone time…_Yori thought. As soon Yuuki was in a deep slumber, Yori snuck out.

***

It was peaceful. Yori was just sitting up in a tree, enjoying the nighttime.

"You're no ordinary human…babe," a voice said.

_Oh great…Shiro…_

"I know that."

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Shiro asked.

"I only need a few hours of sleep a day. You should know that."

"I do babe, I do."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to apologize…"

_He wants to apologize? Sure…_

"Yeah right," Yori sarcastically commented.

"Please…Sayori…"

"Well what are waiting for?" There was something up his sleeve, and Yori knew exactly what it was.

"I'm sorry for tricking you in the past…" His voice was sincere, but Yori knew he was lying. She _knew._

_I should have never come out here…_

"No you're not…" That was the plain truth, and both of them knew it.

"It's the truth babe."

_Yeah…right…_

"I can't trust you. Leave me alone."

Shiro gave a small snicker.

"Babe, we both know that's not gonna happen…"

"Fine, then I'll leave…"

"Go ahead babe…but this isn't the last you'll see of me…"

That was the plain truth, and both of them knew that.

***

**So how was Yori-chan tricked by Shiro? What did he do to her in the past? What secrets are yet to be revealed? Find out on another chapter of **_**Can't Escape Your Fate**_**! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Have to Answer to You

_**Disclaimer: My name isn't Matsuri Hino. That means I don't own VK.**_

_It wasn't just Shiro who was coming for her, and Yori knew that perfectly well._

_Cross Academy was about to hold another secret, which only two students knew…for now._

_***_

"_Yori-chan?" Yuuki asked._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Is he bothering you?"_

"_Not really…"_

_If only you knew…Yuuki-chan…_

"Okay…remember to tell me if he does. If he dares-"

"Yuuki-chan, I'm fine." As Yori caught a glimpse of Shiro, she ran away.

"Yori-chan!"

"I'm sorry! I have to go for reasons I can't explain!" Yori exclaimed as she ran.

***

"What is it with you and that Day Class girl?" Hanabusa Aidou asked Shiro.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right! I'm a genius, so I know you're hiding something!" Aidou retorted with pride.

"Hmph. It's true, there is something."

"Ha-ha! I was right, as always! So what is it?"

"Just because I admitted to you there is something, doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what it is."

Knowing our beloved Aidou, he wasn't going to give up _that_ easily.

"Yeah, well…you might as well tell me now! 'Cause sooner or later, I'm going to find out!"

"Guess you'll have to find out later…"

_What is it with this new student? He acts like he owns the place…_

"Fine! Don't tell me! I'll just have Kaname-sama get the info!"

Shiro thought, _Hmph…that annoying pureblood…he can't get __**any**__ info from __**me…**_

"Hmph…go ahead and try," was Shiro's reply.

Aidou had _had it_ with this stuck up vampire. He _was_ going to tell Kaname.

***

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou ran to Kaname as he was walking upstairs.

"What is it Aidou…?" Kaname asked, annoyed.

"The new student, Shiro, is harassing an innocent Day Class girl! He won't give any explanation!"

"Do you really expect me to believe half the things you tell me?" was the response Aidou got.

"Kaname!" Yuuki yelled as she busted into the dorm, with Zero right behind her.

"What is it Yuuki?" Kaname asked, calm.

"I think the new student might be harassing my friend, Yori!"

Aidou smiled at Kaname, who gave out a sigh.

"Are you sure of this Yuuki?" Kaname asked while glancing at Aidou.

"Not really…but she always runs away every time she sees him."

"Hmmm…I see. Very well, I will look into the matter." Aidou gave a triumphant smile.

"You two ought to get going. You have your prefect duties." Yuuki smiled and nodded.

After they left, Kaname told Aidou, "You won, Aidou. I'll go ask the new student what's going on between him and Yuuki's friend."

***

A knock was heard early in the morning.

"Shiro, we need to have a discussion…" Kaname Kuran said.

"Go away."

Aidou, next to Kaname, thought of bashing Shiro's head right there. He couldn't because the door wasn't open.

"Don't get infuriated, Aidou. It's best you leave."

"No! I want to know more about this new student."

Kaname knew Aidou wouldn't leave, so he just kicked down Shiro's door.

"Hmph. What do you want?" Shiro asked.

"I don't like your freakin' attitude, you son of a-"

"Aidou, please control yourself."

"Yes, Kaname-sama…"

"Tell us what situation is going on with you and Yuuki's friend." Shiro gave out a snort.

"I don't have to tell you anything…"

Kaname stayed calm, and asked, "And why is that?"

"Because I am the son of Tara Lyn."

Aidou was clueless and thought, _Who the heck is Tara Lyn?_ Kaname, however, knew exactly who Tara Lyn was.

"Aidou, leave." This time it was important for Aidou to leave.

"But Kaname-sa-"

"Now."

Seeing the seriousness in Kaname's eyes, Aidou obeyed. When they were alone, Kaname studied Shiro carefully.

"What does Tara Lyn want with Yuuki's friend?" Kaname asked.

"None of your business. Just stay out of my way, and your precious aristocrats won't get hurt, or involved."

"You better tell me-"

"No. We both know I'm higher ranked than you are. You are considered lucky to be a pureblood, the second highest vampire ranking. Only purebloods know about the ranking my mother and I are in: imperial purebloods. I suggest you leave before you get harmed."

Kaname glared at Shiro, but did as he was told.

_I thought Tara Lyn disappeared…_

***

**What's the story with these imperial purebloods? How are they involved with Yori-chan? You'll find out later…please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Why Can't I Avoid You

**Disclaimer: I'm making FanFics, so I don't own VK.**

It became a regular routine for Yori and Shiro. He'd try to make contact with her, and Yori would simply walk away. Did I mention there was a field trip coming up for the Night Class?

"If this field trip is for the Night Class, how come I'm going?" Yori asked Yuuki.

"I don't know, Headmaster insisted you come..." Yuuki was just as baffled about the situation as Yori was.

_Why would Yori attend a Night Class field trip? I understand why Zero and I are going…but Yori-chan?_

"I don't see why…" Zero mumbled.

"We've been on this bus for hours…" Yori moaned.

"Two, to be exact," Yuuki said.

"Where are we going, anyways?" Yori asked.

"It's a historical site," Yuuki said.

_For vampires…_ Zero Kiryuu thought. _Why is this human attending this field trip again? I need details…where is Headmaster Cross?_

"Ah." Yori knew exactly where they were going. _The ancient vampire ruins…it's said to be where the imperial purebloods first shed blood…the entire vampire race was nearly eliminated…however, only pureblood vampires know this info… Why would Headmaster want me to attend a Night Class field trip? Shiro._

_Shiro probably convinced Headmaster to bring me along…but how? Never mind that…he has his ways…but the real question is why? Whatever the answer may be, it spells trouble and danger. I have a feeling I know what Shiro is planning…_

"Psst…" Shiro whispered across the aisle.

_Ignore him Sayori…don't get wrapped up in his conversations…_

"Psst."

No reply.

"PSST."

Silence.

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSST!"

"Leave Yori-chan alone!" Yuuki whispered fiercely.

Shiro gave out a "hmph."

_Shiro doesn't give up that easily…so he's bound to try to talk to me…I know him…_

***

"Okay students! You are free to roam the ruins! Dinner will be ready at the lake!" Headmaster Cross exclaimed. The sky was gray, so it was perfect vampiric weather.

"I don't know why Shiro wanted Miss Wakaba to come, so keep an eye on him Kiryuu," he told Zero.

"And keep an eye on your friend, my lovely daughter!" Yuuki gave a sigh. _When is Headmaster going to drop the fact I'm not going to call him "father"?_

_Yuuki and Zero are going to make sure Shiro and I are apart…hmph…that won't work…_

And she was right. When Yori was observing a cave, Shiro was a few yards away, "observing" a tombstone. When Yori was walking in a meadow, Shiro would be right behind her.

"Yori-chan, what's going on between you and the new student?" Yuuki asked while the two of them were sitting on a boulder in the meadow.

"Nothing, Yuuki. Really, I'm fine."

"It's for your own safety, Yori-chan...that I know."

_It's for __**your**__ own safety that you __**don't**__ know…_

"I'm sorry Yuuki. I can't tell you anything."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to explain…"

"Shiro is in the Night Class. As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, it is my duty to get all the information involving the Night Class."

_Involving vampires…_ Yori thought.

"Very well, Yuuki-chan." Yori let out a sigh. _Don't tell her the __**dangerous**__ details…just tell her the ones that won't get her involved…_

"Um…well…Shiro and I…"

"Shiro and you what?" Yuuki pressed on.

"Used to date." That was a genuine remark.

"No way!" Yuuki cried in shock.

"Yup."

"There's more to it, isn't there, Yori-chan?" Yori gave out another sigh.

"Yeah…well…"

"Yori-chan…"

"I cut ties with Shiro after he…" Yori paused. Any more info could get Yuuki involved.

"After he what?"

Yori had to make up a lie.

"After he cheated on me!" Yori exclaimed, pretending to feel hurt.

"Yori-chan…I…"

"Now you know! Are you happy now?" _I'm sorry I have to make you feel bad, but this is the only way for me to protect you…_

"Yori-chan! I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-"

"Just let me be alone!" Yori ran from the boulder they were sitting on, to the lake.

When Yori approached the lake, Headmaster was already there, preparing dinner.

"Oh hello Miss Wakaba! Want to help me prepare dinner?" Headmaster asked.

_It'll help you take your mind off things…go ahead…_

"Um, sure."

While Yori was setting out the tablecloth for the picnic tables, Headmaster popped an interesting question.

"What's going on with you and Shiro?"

_Yeah…'cause that really took your mind off things!_

"Not much. Why do you ask?" Yori was careful through her choice of words.

"Because he was very intent on having you attend this field trip, which is obviously for Night Class students only. Not including my prefects, that is."

"I see. What convinced you to let me go on this class trip?"

"I'd rather not say…but do you have any clue why he'd want you to come?"

"Not at all. I was wondering the same thing." This wasn't a total lie. Yori knew Shiro was up to something, but she didn't know _exactly_ what it was.

"Oh…" Headmaster needed info, and he felt Sayori Wakaba was hiding something.

"Yeah, so is it time to call everyone in for dinner?" Headmaster glanced at his watch.

"I believe it is."

Dinner was okay. Yori sat next to Yuuki and Zero. Yori and Yuuki "made up" after their "scuffle." Zero warned Shiro to stay away from Yori, who sat one table away. Nothing major happened, but Shiro kept giving sharp looks at Yori throughout the entire time.

***

It was nighttime.

"Alright students! Spend our last hour here exploring the second area of the ruins! Have fun!" Headmaster shouted in his usual happy tone. "Shiro, come with me…Kiryuu and Yuuki, come with me too, for backup…" Headmaster whispered.

_Oh good…he can leave me alone for the last hour here…so far nothing has happened…this is sign. A sign that signals danger…_

Yori sat near the lake, sitting on one of the picnic tables.

_I sense a vampire is approaching me from behind…_

Yori was like that. She could just _sense_ things. He was heading closer and closer until he was right behind her. She turned around.

"You…" Yori whispered.

***

**Who is the vampire who is facing Yori-chan? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Promise

**Disclaimer: Me no own VK.**

"What is it with you and the new student?" the voice of Hanabusa Aidou asked suspiciously.

_Everyone's been interrogating me with the same question…_

"Why do you ask?" Yori's voice was steady and calm.

"I'm curious. Isn't it obvious?" he retorted.

"Why do you _care?_"

"Look you little brat, are you going to tell me or not?"

"I'm not."

"Might as well tell me now, I'll find out sooner or later."

Yori didn't want anyone to get involved, but she felt it was true that _he_ would find out.

"I believe you will." Yori wasn't going to let Aidou get the edge in this conversation.

"Then why won't you give me an explanation? I know something is up! The new student seems suspicious, and I think you are connected to him somehow…"

"Very good observations, Aidou-sempai."

"Argh! Why won't you freakin' tell me?"

"You want to know why?" Yori still managed to keep all of her composure, unlike Aidou.

"YES I WANT TO KNOW WHY! NOW TELL ME!"

"I was just asking if you wanted to know why. I _never_ said I was going to tell you."

"You're pissin' me off…"

"And do you think I care? This is none of your business Aidou-sempai, so I suggest you stop interrogating for answers, because you aren't getting any from me."

Aidou was shocked at the Day Class girl's remark. He never imagined a human to not only ignore his looks, but to actually _tell him off!_

"You better listen to her Hanabusa," Shiro said in the distance.

"Shiro…what do you want?" Yori asked curtly as he approached.

"You know. I know. You can't avoid me Sayori. I won't stop 'til I get what I want."

Yori glared.

"What is he talking about?" Aidou asked.

"I'll never agree to anything you say!" Yori shouted, ignoring Aidou's question.

Shiro laughed wickedly.

"You don't have to agree Sayori. I'll force you if I have to."

Yori glared even more fiercely.

"Seriously guys! What's goin' on?" Aidou asked.

"None of your business!" Yori and Shiro snapped.

Aidou grew silent, but stared at the two suspiciously.

"You're coming with me," Shiro commanded.

"Make me." It was over. Yori knew she, at that moment, couldn't prevent anyone from getting involved. _A promise…now broken…_

_That human dare thinks she can stand a __**chance**__ against a vampire? Ha!_ Aidou thought.

Shiro gave an evil grin.

"You'll regret fighting with me…"

Yori breathed, and told Shiro, "I already have."

***

**What's going to happen between Yori and Shiro? What will Aidou witness? A revealing seventh chapter will…well…reveal it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Solitary Mission

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and I don't own VK.

"**If you won't join me voluntarily, then I'll take you in by force," Shiro said plainly.**

"**Hey, Shiro…leave her alone," Aidou said, trying to protect Yuuki's human friend.**

_**Kaname-sama would want me to do that…**_

**Shiro gave a snicker.**

"**Don't do that," Yori said.**

"**Listen, **_**human**_**. You have no idea what you're up against."**

**It was now Yori's turn to laugh, but only slightly.**

_**Why is this ignorant human laughing?**_

"**I believe you are the one who doesn't know who he's up against…" Yori said.**

"**What the heck are you saying…"**

**Shiro gave a smile.**

_**It's time for Yori to reveal herself…**_

"**Go ahead, Sayori…show him…" Shiro said.**

"**No."**

"**Stop hiding yourself…stop fighting…"**

"**No!"**

"**You can't hide any longer…"**

"**NO!"**

"**You can't fight any longer…"**

"**Shut up!"**

"**Reveal yourself…Yori-chan…"**

"**Shut up!"**

"**Show your true power…"**

"**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"**

"**C'mon…you can't deny it any longer…"**

"**Stop it!" Yori hollered.**

**Shiro grasped her hand.**

"**No! Leave me alone!"**

"**Leave her alone!" Aidou shouted.**

_**If Kaname-sama finds out I let Yuuki's friend get hurt…**_

"**You can't stop me," Shiro retorted. "Go on…Yori-chan…"**

"**Stop it! Stop it!"**

"**You are weak…you can't keep running…" He continued, still grasping her hand.**

"**Shut up! Leave me alone!"**

"**You're about to lose yourself…"**

"**I told you to leave, me, ALONE!"**

**Yori's brown eyes flashed green for a split second, and Shiro was flung onto a nearby tree.**

"**How did she…do that?" Aidou stuttered. "She didn't even move…"**

"**Telekinetic powers…" Shiro huffed as he stood up. "It's that kind of power that will help the imperials."**

"**What is he talking about? I'm seriously confused!" Aidou exclaimed.**

"**Well of course you're confused! This matter is none of yours," Shiro said with a smirk.**

**Aidou glared. Suddenly, the rest of the Night Class, Headmaster, and Yuuki and Zero approached.**

"**What happened?" Yuuki asked.**

"**Your friend has telekinetic freak powers!" Aidou blurted out.**

"**Yori-chan…tell me the truth…what is **_**really**_** going on between with you and Shiro?"**

**Yori paused. Before she could say a word, Shiro spoke out for her.**

"**Sayori Wakaba has extraordinary powers. She is telekinetic, partially nocturnal, and has psychic sense."**

"**That still doesn't answer my question!" Yuuki shouted to Shiro.**

"**Yori's power is needed to restore my mother, Tara Lyn. Tara Lyn is an imperial pureblood who died during a battle of imperials. Many purebloods thought she disappeared. When I met Yori, I instantly saw her power. Imperials know the power of each individual animal.**

**When I wanted Yori's power to restore my mother, I went out with her to try and fool her into joining the Matrix. The Matrix is the organization of imperials intent on restoring Tara Lyn. For you see, purebloods aren't the highest on the vampire scale, imperials are. The Matrix needs my mother for a secret project."**

"**Yeah right! If imperials are on the top, how come we haven't heard of them?" Aidou growled.**

"**Aristocrats, such as yourself, are too naïve to even be informed on the real origin of vampires."**

**Aidou lunged at Shiro, but Kaname held him back.**

"**I tried to escape it all…" Yori said. "I wasn't going to let myself be sacrificed."**

"**Why didn't you tell us?" Yuuki asked. "We could've gotten you help, we could've gotten you protection…"**

"**I don't **_**need**_** any protection. Tara Lyn was the strongest vampire alive, and the top of the vampire hierarchy. She was also the very first vampire. If my powers are needed to restore her, that means I'm stronger than any vampire, with the exception of Tara Lyn."**

"**Unbelievable…" the Night Class muttered.**

"**Well…we could've helped you…"**

"**I couldn't, cannot, and will not allow any of you to help me. The Matrix is a powerful organization, targeting me and me alone. Any vampire that isn't an imperial does not stand a chance. Same goes for vampire hunters. If any of you helped me, the Matrix will only see you as a worthless obstacle, and kill you."**

"**Why?" Yuuki demanded. "Why didn't you tell us?"**

"**I wanted to protect you. If you got involved, your life was at risk and the chances of your survival would be slim. Only I have a chance, if any, for stopping their project."**

"**Well I love how revealing this is and all, but I must be off," Shiro said.**

"**You aren't going anywhere, Shiro!" Yori hollered. It was too late. Shiro was already gone.**

"**I'm going after him, who knows what dangerous plans he has," Yori stated.**

"**We're going with you!" Yuuki said.**

"**No. This isn't your war, it's mine. It's best for none of you to get any more involved than you already are."**

"**Yori-chan…"**

"**No, Yuuki. I'm the one they want. I have to do this alone." And with that, Yori vanished into the forest.**

*******

**Now things are tensing up. Such a revealing chapter, yet there are still some things uncovered…please stay tuned and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Answers, Secret Plans

Disclaimer: Even if pigs fly, I still won't own VK.

**It was over a year since Yori disappeared. Yuuki was depressed for a few months, and the vampires decided interrogate Kaname for answers. They were still clueless about imperials, still clueless about the true origin of vampires. Finally, it was time to discover the truth.**

"**Kaname-sama," they all asked outside of his door.**

"**Yes…what is it?" he asked.**

"**Tell us." Those were the only two words they needed to say.**

"**Perhaps…it is time all of you know," Kaname replied. "Let us take a seat in our lounge, shall we?"**

**Once everyone was seated, Kaname began to speak.**

"**Tara Lyn was the very first vampire, along with her husband Shinji. They turned humans into vampires and to make them powerful, they took away their human genes. We call them purebloods. Imperial purebloods are vampires who didn't have a single drop of human genetics to begin with.**

**Tara Lyn and Shinji had seven children: four males, three females. Their line of imperials spread from there. Only their youngest son, Shiro, had no children, therefore, his side of the family wasn't extended as the rest were. Imperials are the most deadly of all vampires, since they are linked from the very first vampires.**

**Shinji died giving all of his powers to Shiro, who he wanted to be the head of all vampires instead of Tara Lyn. Shinji almost made his son more powerful than his wife. Tara Lyn tried to prevent that; they feuded and the entire vampire race was nearly eliminated. Shinji died, and I thought Tara Lyn disappeared. Apparently, she must've died as well…**

**Imperials don't bother with any level lower than purebloods, thus, only purebloods are aware of imperials. We purebloods report to imperials every now and then, who rule the vampire society in secrecy. They don't tell us purebloods any important details, which is why I'm still clueless on the Matrix and what they plan for Tara Lyn's restoration."**

**All the vampires stared in shock and disbelief. This sudden awareness of imperials and their existence was hard to swallow. Their whole lives, they never imagined of a higher vampire level, other than purebloods. They also never imagined the **_**true**_** origin of vampires.**

"**We purebloods gave a different story of vampires' origin, to protect the imperials' secrecy."**

"**We have to find out what the Matrix is planning with that human girl!" Aidou exclaimed. "How could a human be so powerful?"**

"**You think vampires are the only powerful ones? There are rare human that posses extraordinary God-given gifts. It's not a coincidence that Yuuki's friend has those powers. She has those powers for a reason, and the reason isn't to restore Tara Lyn. It is far greater than we will know…for now."**

**Silence grew upon the whole cast of vampires. They felt like fools, being left clueless from the knowledge purebloods and imperials were hiding.**

"**Well now you all know," Kaname stated.**

"**But Kaname-sama…if imperials are stronger than any vampire and human…how could that one, measly human…be so-"**

"**Powerful? I already explained that to you Aidou. Now go back to your dorms. The imperials do not want us to get involved with their restoration plans."**

"**But it could be evil plans! We need to stop whatever they are planning!" Aidou pushed on.**

"**Impossible. Like Yuuki's friend said, it is not our war. We don't stand a chance against imperials, even if all of us banded together. Only Yuuki's friend stands at chance against the Matrix. Now drop the subject, I do not want to continue on with this discussion, nor get involved."**

**After all the vampires returned to their dorms, Kaname sat alone in the lounge.**

_**It is best the aristocrats don't get involved, but me on the other hand…I will try to stop the Matrix and help Yuuki's friend…but I will need help…**_

*******

**What is Kaname planning? Who will help him stop the Matrix? Where is Yori-chan right now? All this and more…next time…Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rebels

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK. You most likely don't own VK as well.**

Kaname was going to recruit a team to stop the Matrix. It was a dangerous mission, and he needed the best of the best. That was impossible though, so he just decided to recruit Yuuki and yes…Zero.

"I'm in," Yuuki said. "I'll do whatever it takes to see my best friend again."

"I guess I'll go with you guys too," Zero uttered. "I'll have to protect Yuuki."

"Good," Kaname said, smiling.

"Are you guys planning to just go as a trio?" Headmaster asked. "You really should get some other vampires to back you up."

"I can't let the aristocrats get involved," Kaname told him.

"No, no. You already told them the truth, might as well have at least two get fully involved, for backup."

"Hmph…fine. I'll recruit two other members."

"When we're gone, Headmaster, who's going to be the disciplinary members?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh don't worry! I'll have Toga be a replacement for the both of you!"

Toga gave a grunt as he heard this.

***

"What important task do you think Kaname-sama called us for?" Aidou asked his cousin. Kain shrugged as they knocked on Kaname's door.

"Aidou. Kain. Come in. Lock the door behind you," Kaname said.

"What do you need us for, Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked.

"Before I tell you, you must promise to me you will not mention this to anyone."

Aidou and Kain said in unison, "We promise, Kaname-sama."

"Very well then. I'm recruiting the two of you for a high level mission. Along with Yuuki and Zero, we are going to stop the Matrix."

Aidou and Kain gasped.

"But you said-" Aidou said, getting cut off.

"I'm well aware of what I said. I wasn't planning on bringing you two in the first place, but Headmaster insisted I have at least two aristocrats."

Both of the cousins nodded.

"We are to be leaving the academy at midnight. Bring only extra clothes and spare food. It will be a long, treacherous journey. Are you two willing to risk it?"

Aidou and Kain looked at each other, then at Kaname. They nodded.

***

Yori missed Yuuki, but she felt her decision was for the best.

_It's to protect you, Yuuki…_

Then it came to her.

_I have a feeling Yuuki won't listen to me…that she's not the only one…that there are going to be people…vampires…who will be getting hurt…_

***

It was midnight.

"You had to bring Aidou and Kain?" Yuuki hissed.

"They are best for the mission," Kaname said.

The group was ready.

_I'm sorry I'm betraying your words Yori-chan…but I have to do this for you…_

From the moment they left the academy, the five were going against what Yori had said. They had become rebels.

*******

**Yes I know…short chapter. I promise I'll to try to add more Yori in the upcoming chapter/s. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Cautious

**Disclaimer: All the stories I could make…if I owned VK. (Which I don't).**

A month after the rebels departed…

"Kaname-sama…it's so bright out…" Aidou whined.

"We are ALL aware of that," Kain hissed.

"Hmph…it's not my fault you two wimps decided to come. If you can't handle it, then leave," Yuuki growled.

"Oh whatever! You aren't a vampire, so you shouldn't be one to talk!" Aidou yelled. Yuuki stuck her tongue out.

"Where exactly are we going?" Yuuki asked. "We don't know where Yori-chan is, we don't know where the Matrix is located, and we don't know how to find them!"

"Yeah! We should go into town…" Aidou said. "Get some information on where they might be…"

"That's a dumb idea…" Zero muttered.

"How come?" Aidou asked defensively.

"As a vampire hunter, I was already well aware of imperials. The Matrix is everywhere, reporting everything to Shiro. If we go into town, we could get caught by the imperials."

"Well can we at least go into town to use the restroom? I'm tired of using 'nature' to settle my bladder needs…" Aidou groaned.

"We ALL are," Kain told him once again.

They all glimpsed at Kaname, except Zero. Kaname sighed.

"Fine, we'll go into town. We do need to restock on our supplies…but we have to be swift."

Everyone, except Zero, nodded in merriment.

***

Evening…

"We've restocked on all our supplies," Kaname said.

"Can I buy new clothes? I'm sick of having to choose from only three outfits!" Aidou whined.

"No. We can't waste our money on useless things. The money we have has to provide us with food and water. Nothing more, nothing less."

Aidou sighed with discontent.

"Fine…" he muttered.

"Alright, then. Take a final restroom break before 'nature' becomes your bathroom. It will be a few weeks before we have the comfort of a toilet," Kaname said, looking especially at Aidou.

"Me and Zero already went just now, so we'll just wait out here," Yuuki told Kaname. Kaname didn't want Yuuki to be alone with Zero, for no reason in particular.

"I have used it as well," Kaname lied.

"C'mon Akatsuki! Let's use the bathroom…it's luxury compared to wilderness," Aidou sighed.

***

In the bathroom…AFTER the two…well…did their…"business"…

Aidou sighed while washing his hands. "I'm gonna miss using a toilet…"

Kain just nodded his head and said, "Yeah."

"When do you think we'll find Yuuki's friend…what's her name?" Aidou said a little too loudly.

"We shouldn't be talking here…" Kain whispered.

Aidou scoped the restroom. It seemed to be completely empty.

"Don't sweat it, Akatsuki! No one's here…"

Kain shrugged.

"Well what's her name?" Aidou asked.

"Shiro mentioned it like forty times, and you still didn't catch on?" Kain asked.

"Well…"

"And you're supposed to be a genius?"

"I don't pay attention to human names!" Kain sighed at Aidou's remark.

"Her name is Sayori Wakaba. Yuuki calls her Yori."

"Oh. Why would Kaname-sama want to help a human?"

"First of all, she's not just _any_ human. Second, she's Yuuki's best friend. Kaname-sama probably wants to just make Yuuki happy by saving Yori. That or he hates the Matrix. It could be both…"

"Oh. Well we should head out now…"

_Goodbye comfort of using toilets…_

As the two walked out, a smile spread widely across a vampire's face.

"Well, well, well. Look who spilled the beans…" a female voice whispered.

***

**Who was the vampire smiling? Where was the vampire smiling? Are Aidou and Kain the biggest idiots in the story right now? Please stay tuned and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Not Cautious Enough

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK! Shiro would exist in VK if I did!**

Nighttime: A week since our rebels visited society…

Everyone's tent was set up; their campsite made for the night. Of course, with every set of campers, their just HAS to be some bickering…

"Did either of you gather firewood?" Yuuki asked, shaking her head.

Aidou and Kain shrugged.

"Argh! It was your guys' job! How are we supposed to heat our ramen?" Yuuki blabbed.

"Relax! We'll just have Akatsuki make our fire!" Aidou said coolly.

"Without firewood to put the fire in? Don't you remember the last time you suggested that!?" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Aidou asked, zoning out.

"ARGH! Don't you pay attention?" Yuuki hollered.

"Let it go…" Zero whispered. Yuuki glared in defeat. Aidou taunted in victory.

"Hanabusa…that's enough," Kain told his cousin. Suddenly, a figure popped out of the forest.

"WHO ARE-oh. Hi Kaname-sama!" Aidou told Kaname.

"Hello Aidou. I gathered firewood, since I knew neither of you two would do it."

Aidou and Kain blushed, but only slightly.

"See! Kaname's actually thinking!" Yuuki said.

"Alright Kain, go ahead…" Kaname said. As Kain prepared to aim at the firewood, a certain voice stopped him.

"Well who do we have here? Yori-chan's allies?"

_Shiro…_ everyone thought.

"What do you want with us?" Yuuki asked. Shiro gave a laugh.

"You really think I'm that ignorant? Pathetic…" Yuuki shot him a fierce look. Zero drew his gun, aiming it at Shiro.

"Why do you even try? You can't compete with me!" Shiro sneered.

"We aren't even after the Matrix!" Aidou shouted defensively. _Way to go…you just made it obvious…_ the others thought in dismay. "We are just having a good old fashioned camping trip!"

"Oh really?" Shiro asked, "I don't believe you are telling me the truth."

"Well we are!" Yuuki yelled.

"Really? Brooke, come here please." A female vampire approached from behind.

"Brooke?" Aidou and Yuuki gasped. "Who the heck is she?"

"An imperial who lived to the U.S. I had her search for Sayori. I recruited her here after another imperial discovered Sayori at the academy."

"I overheard you and your cousin's conversation," Brooke said.

"Wait a minute…you were in the men's room!" Aidou cried out.

"No DUH!" Brooke said in a sarcastic tone. "I saw the pureblood in town, and instantly knew he was up to something. I decided to sneak into the men's room, hide in a stall, and wait for him to enter. I thought of ambushing him, but you two made my job _much_ easier." Brooke gave out a cruel smile.

Aidou shot her a look.

"Surrender now and we won't hurt you," Brooke said grinning.

"What makes you think you can beat us?" Aidou snarled. Everyone in his group raised a brow at him. "Oh…right…" Aidou muttered.

Shiro gave a snicker. He snapped his fingers, and four more imperials appeared.

"So…what will it be?" Shiro said.

"We'll never surrender!" Yuuki said.

"Yeah!" Aidou agreed.

Shiro gave a bitter laugh.

"Take them out," Shiro said looking down. The battle had begun.

***

**What will happen in the battle? Please stay tuned and for heaven's sake, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: No Other Option

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK. If I did, Yori would have all the cool powers she has in the story.**

Nighttime, beautiful nighttime. It reminded Yori of Yuuki coming in their dorm at night. It reminded her of the Night Class. It reminded her of vampires. It reminded her of Shiro.

It was over a year since Yori had come in contact with Yuuki…and Shiro.

_The longer the wait…the more dangerous it will be the next time we meet…_

Yori had been cautious in her actions; she made sure to not wander around cities for too long.

_The Matrix could be anywhere…it's best I stay in a natural landscape…_

Then she sensed it.

_An ambush…_

"What do you want?" Yori said looking down.

"Yah know what I want, babe." The familiar voice of Shiro. The deceiving voice of Shiro.

Yori turned to face him. Her eyes grew wide as she saw who was with him.

"I told you to not get involved…" Yori whispered into Yuuki's eyes. Yuuki, Zero, Kaname, Aidou, and Kain were being held by five imperials.

Yuuki looked into Yori's eyes with fear.

"You have a choice, Yori-chan…" Shiro said. "You can either agree to aid the Matrix…or you can watch each of your little friends perish…right before your eyes…a slow, painful death…"

Yori glared at Shiro, and then her eyes flashed immense fear. She tried to take a step to free them, but Shiro stopped her with his words.

"Don't even try, Yori-chan," Shiro said wickedly. "One false move and I will kill them all."

Yori eased up.

_I don't want to help the Matrix…but I will __**never**__ let anyone get hurt…_

"Alright Shiro…you win. I'll help the Matrix," Yori sighed in defeat, her face looking down.

Shiro gave a devilish grin.

"We will let your precious friends go free after you are a safe distance apart. Come now, and if you resist, keep in mind we can easily eliminate them."

Yori nodded, resisting tears. Shiro handcuffed Yori's hands and they began to walk away.

"Yori-chan! No! You don't have to do this!" Yuuki said.

"I have no other option, if I want to protect you," was her response.

"Yori-chan! Please, don't do this!"

"You should've listened to me, Yuuki."

"But you'll be killed!"

"I know what price is to be paid for your safety."

"Yori-chan! No!"

"You're too late," Shiro scowled. "You got involved, and Sayori is the one ending up getting hurt…"

***

**Another short chapter, but I think it's meant to be short. Now the story is really firing up, so please review…especially if you want me to update!**


	13. Chapter 13: It Lies Within Us

**Disclaimer: I don't make any money whatsoever by creating these stories, hence FANFIC. This is because VK belongs to the talented Matsuri Hino. Okie?**

Yori knew. Yori had always known.

_It was Shiro's plan all along…to appear at Cross Academy…to reveal myself…that way Yuuki and the rest would be attracted to stopping the Matrix…I was so foolish! How could I have fallen for that? They were the bait…I was the prize…Shiro was the winner of this game of cat and mouse…_

It was too late. Nobody could stop Shiro, a powerful imperial. _Why would he want to restore his mother? His mother hated him after he nearly became more powerful than her…unless…oh no…_

Yori's heart froze. Her mind pulsed. Her spine shivered. _It's all about power…if I sacrifice myself to restore Tara Lyn, she'll have my power and hers…if Shiro steals Tara Lyn's power…he'd be unstoppable…_

Yori felt like breaking free. She could break free _easily_ if she wanted to. _But what's the risk? Will he kill Yuuki-chan if I do? But if he did…then he'd realize I wouldn't have a reason to hold back…but…_

"I will NEVER allow anyone to sacrifice themselves for ME," Yori told herself in secrecy. That was another promise to herself. Sooner or later, it would be broken.

***

"We were so stupid…" Yuuki uttered in defeat. They were camping, this time heading back to the academy.

"Yeah…" Kain agreed. Everyone was despondent after they realized _they_ were the reason Yori was being sacrificed.

"It's so hopeless…what should we do?" Yuuki whimpered.

"What _can_ we do?" Aidou whined.

"This is your entire fault, Kaname!" Yuuki cried out, heartbroken. "You are the one who was all headstrong, ready to take on a bunch of imperials!"

Kaname only touched is temples in distraught.

"You were the one you said not to get involved!" Aidou jumped in. Then he calmed down, realizing to whom he was talking to.

"You guys just don't get it, do you?" Zero said.

"What are you talking about? She's toast!" Yuuki, Kain, and Aidou yelled.

"No she's not…hasn't Yori taught you guys anything?" Zero asked, looking down.

"What do you mean?" they asked, more calm and with curiosity sparking in their hearts.

"I could feel it. There's a reason that girl has so much courage, and it's not because she has the power to back it up…"

The trio stared in wonder.

"Yori has intense values. Values that guide her mind and allow her to trust her heart. Her soul is pure, her spirit is strong. It is her self-guidance and her firm beliefs that allow her be brave, even when it is complicated.

She cares deeply for her friends, and even those who aren't. Yori treasures life, she will do anything to protect it. Her thoughts are selfless; she puts others before herself. Her love for herself is so little; it's hardly there. Yori does posses power, but she also possesses _power._"

"Huh?" the trio asked.

"There are two kinds of power: power that gives you strength to fight is one kind. The power to endure any situation because of inner strength is the other, more meaningful one."

"I don't get it…" the trio said.

"It lies within us. Inner strength is the key to doing anything you set your mind to. However, only a few can find the key, and reveal its power…"

"Zero, you don't make any sense…" Yuuki said quietly.

"All this time, I thought Yori was just a human with incredible power. Now I see she is more than that…"

Zero looked up at the celestial patterns that paved the sky.

"I'm going to rescue her," Zero said.

"WHAT!!!???" the trio cried out in astonishment.

"You will not stop me," Zero said. For a good ten minutes, silence filled the area. Finally, someone spoke.

"I understand…" Kaname said. "I'm coming with you."

More silenced filled the night.

"I understand…" Kain said. "Me too."

Silence grew yet again.

"I understand…" Yuuki said. "I will come with you."

The silence centered on Aidou, who was still unsure of Zero's words.

Last, but not least, he finally arose and spoke, "I understand." Those were the only words he needed to say. With that, the determined five set off to rescue Yori.

***

**I didn't expect to have Zero be the one giving the speech…but he needed some major part. What will happen with our rebels? With Yori? What stories lie beyond the thirteenth chapter? Please review if you want updates!**


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Does the Matrix exist in the world of VK? It would if I owned VK (which I don't).**

Yori opened her eyes. Her hands and feet were bound to the wall that held her.

_They're preparing to kill me…tomorrow's the day…_

The door of her room opened, and Shiro walked in. Tears nearly fell down her cheeks at the sight of him.

"What do you want from me…" Yori choked on her words. "I'm sacrificing myself…so you can be all-powerful…isn't that enough?"

Shiro wasn't giving his usual evil smile, instead his face showed…sympathy.

"Yori…I…"

"What." Her response was brief.

"I've come to set you free."

Yori's eyes grew wide.

"What?" she asked, raising her tone.

"You heard me…" Shiro held the key in his hands, ready to unlock Yori from her chains.

"Why…what are you planning? Is it time already for my death?"

"Yori-chan. Look into my eyes." Something told Yori to obey. She did.

Yori could _feel_ it. Shiro's voice, his looks, his eyes…they showed…sincerity…

"What's really going on…Shiro?"

"I'll explain later…we just need to get you out of here." Shiro unlocked Yori's feet and then her hands.

Yori was free; she gazed into Shiro's eyes.

"Why are you-?"

"Just trust me."

She did.

***

**Another short chapter…but another that's meant to be short…so I guess all of you are wondering…why did Shiro free Yori-chan? If you review…you'll find out.**


	15. Chapter 15: Don't Protect Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK. Just trust me.**

Yori's heart beat faster and faster. Her pulse fluttered as Shiro grasped her smooth hand.

"Hold on and never let go!" he shouted. She knew why**.**

They leaped.

Yori closed her eyes, feeling the adrenaline pump into her veins. Her heart raced as they landed on the other side of the cliff.

"We made it…" she breathed.

Shiro gave her a smile; a smile that was warmhearted and genuine. She returned the favor.

Yori sensed a gun aim at Shiro, and ran as she took his hand.

"Run!" she yelled.

They both ran deep into the forest, dodging all that was aimed at them.

"We're safe now…" Yori said, taking deep breaths.

***

Nighttime…

Yori sat down, putting her feet in the river near their campsite.

_Shiro's coming to sit next to me…_ she sensed.

"Hey," she said, without turning to look at him.

"Hey," he said as he plopped down next to her.

"I thought you were against me…" Yori said, without making eye-contact.

"I was never against you…" Shiro told her. That was a fact.

"I'm confused…" Yori said, looking down.

"I know you are…" Shiro said. Yori sensed he was going to take her hand, but she moved it to clasp it with her other.

"Then why did you-"

"It wasn't easy…but I'll explain. When I first met you…I instantly saw your power. My mother possessed her great-granddaughter's body, Kuriko. Tara Lyn saw your power too, and ordered me to trick you to join the Matrix…"

"I already know that part…" Yori muttered.

"But you don't know the whole part..."

Yori eyed Shiro for a split second, and then resumed looking down.

"She wasn't going to kill you…she just wanted to steal your power…Yori-chan…"

"Yes…Shiro?"

"I'm in love with you. I've always been since the moment we met."

Yori gazed into his emerald eyes and said, "I know."

"My mother…she said she was going to kill you if I didn't have you join the Matrix…I couldn't let that happen…"

Tears fell down Yori's face.

"All this time…you've been tricking me? Wait a minute…you never really were going to kill my friends…were you?"

Shiro shook his head and said, "Of course not."

Yori sighed with relief.

"I didn't want you to die…Yori-chan…so I had to make it seem like I was really trying to have you join…if Tara Lyn saw that I wasn't going to try to have you join…she would've not only stolen your power…but your life as well…"

"This is why…you don't regret trying to force me into joining the Matrix…" Yori whispered.

"It was the only way for me to protect you…to have you against me…to have you hate me…"

"I don't hate you…"

Tears gently streamed down Shiro's face.

"Then why did we escape…if she wasn't going to kill me?"

"At first she wasn't…but Tara Lyn got power-hungry, and decided to kill you…she told me the night after I captured you…so I had to get you out as fast as I could…"

Yori wiped away the tears on Shiro's cheek.

"Thank you for protecting me…"

Shiro nodded.

"But…" Yori said.

"But what?"

"Don't ever do it again."

Shiro's heart skipped a beat.

"No," he said firmly.

"If you do…I'll give myself to the Matrix…"

"NO!" he said, embracing Yori. "Don't ever do that…"

"Shiro…my duty is to save lives…if you are risking your life for me…then I'm not the one saving a life…now you have to promise me to never protect me…ever again..."

Shiro let go of his embrace, looked into Yori's eyes, and said, "I promise."

That was a lie, and both of them knew that.

*******

**Now that we know Shiro's real reason for tricking Yori…can we open our hearts to him like Yori-chan? Please stay tuned and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: When Hearts Collide

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself? I don't own VK. Period.**

There was no time to be cautious. There was no time to wait. There was absolutely no time to make a single slip-up. They had to hurry.

"Run!" Zero shouted as he held Yuuki's hand.

Our rebels were at the Matrix's headquarters.

"When is it?" Yuuki asked as they dodged lasers blasting from behind.

"I don't know!" Zero shouted. "It's best to free her as soon as possible before…"

"Before…what?" Yuuki said as she caught her breath.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK?" Aidou snarled as he ran past her.

Yuuki had no time to throw a fit. The five busted through the main entrance and fought their way through a crowd of imperials.

"How is it possible…that we took them down?" Yuuki asked.

"We didn't…" Zero said. "We just avoided them….for now."

Yuuki nodded. Kaname, with the help of the other three vampires, kicked down the room where Yori was said to be.

Their hearts sank.

"We were too late…" Yuuki whispered, her heart aching. "She's gone."

Suddenly an imperial crashed into the room.

"You'll have to fight me before-" The imperial glanced at the wall. "What the heck? She's escaped!"

Our rebels sighed with relief.

"We came all this way for nothing?" Aidou growled.

"How did she escape?" the imperial asked. She reached for her walkie-talkie and said, "The girl has escaped, immediately search the perimeter!"

The imperial glanced at the five.

"Big mistake coming here…" she said. "I'm going to apprehend you myself."

Our rebels stood their ground, bracing themselves for battle.

"No they're not…" a female voice said in the distance.

Everyone turned around to face Yori.

"YORI-CHAN!!!!!!" Yuuki cried in delight.

Someone was right by her side.

"Shiro?" the five asked.

***

**Yes I know…short chapter. How will our rebels react as they find out Shiro is on their side? Stay tuned and review for updates!**


	17. Chapter 17: Flash

**Disclaimer: I've only said this a thousand times: I do not own VK.**

"I'll explain later," Shiro said. "We just need to get out of here."

"Betrayer!" the imperial shouted.

"You betrayed me!" Shiro exclaimed. "You said you weren't going to kill her if she joined, but you lied to me!"

The imperial lunged at Shiro, shooting a blue laser at him through the palm of her hand. He dodged it, and knocked her down.

"Let's go!" Yori hollered, taking Yuuki's hand. Our heroes evacuated the building, with a mass crowd of imperials hot on their trail.

Yori released her grasp on Yuuki's hand.

"What are you-?"

"Just get of here!" Yori shouted to Yuuki. Yuuki took one last look at Yori and ran.

"What the heck is she doing?" Aidou yelled to Yuuki.

"I don't know! Let's just head into the forest!" Yuuki screamed. Aidou looked at the brave girl, facing the crowd of imperials. _Oh gosh…she better make it…_ he thought.

"Leave me alone…" Yori whispered.

"There's no way I'm going to have you ruin my restoration," Tara Lyn said in Kuriko's body.

"Leave…me…ALONE!" Yori's eyes became green once more, and nearly every imperial was sent flying.

"That girl's incredible…" Kain said as he watched in the distance. Aidou nodded.

Only Kuriko (well Tara Lyn) wasn't sent back. Instead, she was holding a mid-sized gun.

"You see this?" she asked Yori. "This gun will kill ANYONE with one shot. It's time for your life to end."

Yori ran, dodging the blasts. A yellow laser passed by her head, barely missing her. Yori lost her coordination, and stumbled onto the pavement.

"YORI-CHAN!!!!!" Yuuki screamed in terror.

"C'mon girl…get up…" Aidou stuttered.

Yori looked Tara Lyn in the eyes. The gun pointed at her, and a beam of yellow came at her in the distance.

Her life flashed before her eyes.

***

**Is this it for Yori-chan? Please review if you want to find out!**


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Forget Me

**Disclaimer: Last chapter…and I still don't own VK.**

_Yori ran, dodging the blasts. A yellow laser passed by her head, barely missing her. Yori lost her coordination, and stumbled onto the pavement._

"_YORI-CHAN!!!!!" Yuuki screamed in terror._

"_C'mon girl…get up…" Aidou stuttered._

_Yori looked Tara Lyn in the eyes. The gun pointed at her, and a beam of yellow came at her in the distance._

_Her life flashed before her eyes._

Yori's closed her eyes. She flinched as someone shoved her out of the way. Her eyes opened.

"SHIRO!!!!" Yori cried as he was hit with the yellow beam. He hit the floor as yellow static surrounded his body.

"That was my last shot!" Tara Lyn yelled. She only stared at her dying son with rage.

Tears ferociously flooded from Yori's face. She rushed to his side, as did the other five who watched in horror.

"You can't do anything…to save me…" he uttered as static pulses electrified his body.

"No…Shiro…please don't leave me…" Yori whispered, choking on her words.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"You're sorry? For what?" Yori asked, tears still pouring down her face.

"For breaking my promise…you hate me now…"

With tears still flowing, Yori said, "I don't hate you…"

Tears swelled in Shiro's eyes. He murmured, "I love you…"

Yori bent over and kissed the side of his face. She whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

"Don't forget me Yori-chan…promise to never forget me…" Yori's eyes burned from excessive crying.

"I promise…" Yori said, but she was too late. He was already dead before he heard those two little words.

Yuuki squeezed Yori's hand, and motioned for her to leave.

"Let's go…" Yori said, wiping her tears from her face.

"Hmph…" Tara Lyn said in the distance. "I guess I could use my son's power to restore me…I don't need you at all!" she exclaimed, pointing to Yori.

***

At their campsite…

Yori explained to them everything.

"So the Matrix won't be hunting you anymore…right?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah I guess not…but…" Yori traced her eyes to the sky.

"But what?" Aidou asked.

"I still have no clue what the Matrix is planning after Tara Lyn's restoration…I'm going to find out."

The five stared at her with worry.

"We're coming with you," Yuuki said.

Yori sighed. She knew nothing was going to convince them otherwise.

"Fine," Yori said, "but…"

"But what?" Yuuki asked.

"You'll have to stay with me…on my path."

Everyone looked at each other, and nodded.

As one journey finished, a new one began.

***

**So that's the ending…how did you like Can't Escape Your Fate? The sequel will be out by next week at the latest. Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
